L'Âme Chauve
by roar-ya
Summary: Ikkaku se disait chanceux. En vérité, il avait laissé la chance lui filer entre les doigts. (20 vérités sur Madarame Ikkaku et Kurotsuchi Nemu)


**Disclaimer** : _Bleach_ appartient à _Tite Kubo_.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Il y en a trop peu. Pire : il n'y a aucune fanfiction sur ce couple dans le fandom français. Une honte, une honte vous dis-je ! Alors... j'ai décidé de remédier à ce problème après m'être perdue dans le fandom anglophone d'Ikkaku et Nemu. Je me suis servie du prompt **20 truths about** , majoritairement utilisé dans le fandom de Naruto (il vient de là, d'ailleurs) mais qui, d'après moi, collait parfaitement pour ces deux shinigamis. J'espère que de lire quelque chose sur un pairing aussi "random" (c'est l'impression que j'ai eu au début aussi, je vous rassure), vous aimerez. _Gloire aux crackships et gloire à Ikkaku et Nemu_.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **L'ÂME CHAUVE**

* * *

Ikkaku se disait chanceux. En vérité, il avait laissé la chance lui filer entre les doigts. Cette chance qui s'appelait Nemu.

 **1\. Tous les opposaient.**

C'était un homme, c'était une femme. Il était chauve, elle ne l'était pas. C'était un troisième siège, c'était une vice-capitaine. Il avait entendu son zanpakutô lui hurler son nom, elle n'entendait même pas le sien le lui murmurer. C'était un guerrier, c'était une scientifique. Il était stupide, elle transpirait l'intelligence par tous les pores. C'était un humain, c'était une âme artificielle.

 **2\. Rien ne les rassemblait.**

Mais ce rien était déjà _quelque chose_ à lequel se raccrocher.

3 **. Nemu était une âme artificielle. Ikkaku le savait.**

Mais il s'en contrefoutait comme de sa première – et dernière – paire de chaussettes. Pire il trouvait ça merveilleux que des _artifices_ puissent être aussi beaux en explosant lors d'un combat avec le calme d'une jolie poupée _mortelle_ jusqu'à l'os. Il avait eu peur que son sang ait le goût de métal, avant de se souvenir honteusement que le sien avait ce goût-là aussi.

Il savait aussi qu'elle était le septième essai.

Mais ne disait-on pas que le chiffre sept, outre son étroit lien avec la spiritualité, était le chiffre de la chance ?

 **4\. Kurotsuchi Mayuri effrayait Ikkaku bien plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.**

En passant devant les bureaux de la Douzième Division, il entendit une fois deux de ses membres, en pleine pause, affirmer une réalité quasi mensongère. Ils disaient que sous son maquillage et ses coiffes ridicules, se cachait un homme si beau que Kuchiki Byakuya en pâlirait de jalousie. Pourtant, Ikkaku ne voyait qu'une abomination pour les yeux – parvenant enfin à accorder ses violons à ceux de Yumichika – qui n'hésitait pas à piétiner sa _propre_ _fille_ à la moindre contrariété. Ou à réduire ses viscères en bouilli parce qu'elle n'avait pas su obéir à ses ordres. Ikkaku n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui si son propre capitaine se mettait à l'imiter. Ou même si Yachiru essayait d'utiliser les méthodes de _Freak-san_ pour faire marcher les nouvelles recrues au pas.

 **5\. Mais il le haïssait encore plus qu'il n'en avait peur.**

En vérité, Ikkaku n'avait pas _peur_ de lui. Seulement, il le haïssait si fort que l'envie de dégobiller titillait son estomac dès qu'il le croisait. Et ça, ça anéantirait sa réputation pour le siècle à venir. De ce fait, considérant la proximité de leurs divisions respectives, cette sensation le cisaillait bien trop régulièrement à son goût. Et… _il torture Nemu, le salaud_ , qu'il se répétait inlassablement en zieutant les quartiers de la Douzième. _Il la démembre chaque foutu soir dans son laboratoire_.

 **6\. Il coucha avec Kurotsuchi Nemu pour le défier.**

Et il avait défloré l'âme artificielle en même temps. Il se mordait encore les doigts d'avoir été si con, de n'avoir songé qu'à la facilité d'atteindre le Capitaine Kurotsuchi par le biais de sa fille, sa création, sa chose. Il n'avait pensé qu'à l'énerver, à répandant son foutre entre les cuisses glacées de Nemu qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à réchauffer.

Pourtant, il avait tout essayé. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il n'embrassait qu'un _gigai_. Qu'il ne caressait qu'une coquille. Qu'il ne baisait qu'une poupée gonflable dotée de la parole. Et cette pensée se déversa en lui avec la même force que le ferait une enclume lui tombant sur le crâne. (Ikkaku ne se rendait pas compte qu'en réalité, il réchauffait son _âme_. Et qu'il le faisait si bien, en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine et contre son cœur.)

 **7\. Elle coucha avec Madarame Ikkaku pour le défier.**

Pour lui prouver, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'elle n'était pas sa propriété exclusive, ni sa marque déposée. Pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était capable de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait si _doux_.

Les bras d'Ikkaku enlaçaient sa taille alors qu'elle se cambrait en arrière, sa langue au goût de saké effleurait le creux de son cou et la naissance de ses seins et ses jambes soutenaient les siennes qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Nemu aimait la virilité émanant de sa peau parcourue de cicatrices peu reluisantes. Nemu aimait y planter ses ongles acérés, marquant son territoire, laissant sa possessivité prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Même sur son père.

 **8\. Ikkaku ne l'avait jamais dit à personne.**

Mais Yumichika l'avait deviné à la seconde où il était entré dans la chambre d'Ikkaku pour le réveiller, un matin. L'odeur de Nemu flottait encore dans l'air.

 **9\. Nemu était soumise.**

Elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à son maître. Mais elle avait appris à se laisser aller à ses pulsions, savourant le corps d'Ikkaku sous elle. Elle lui attachait parfois les mains au-dessus de sa tête et le bâillonnait à l'aide de sa propre ceinture. Elle le chevauchait comme si le monde entier s'apprêtait à s'effondrer sur eux. Et Ikkaku aimait _ça_.

 **10\. Nemu ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour.**

Alors Ikkaku le lui montra, à sa façon. C'était un amour brusque et sauvage il prenait ce qu'il réclamait être sien et elle réclamait ce qu'il prenait comme sien. Ils se complétaient si bien.

En silence.

Les mots n'avaient pas d'importance.

 **11\. C'était un idylle illusoire.**

Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se voir en cachette dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, prenant leur revanche sur le créateur de Nemu.

 **12. _Il_ l'apprit.**

Ce jour-là, le Capitaine-Commandant dut intervenir. Ce n'était pas Nemu qu'ils retrouvèrent sanglé sur une table d'opération, les tripes à l'air. C'était Ikkaku. Ce jour-là, Zaraki Kenpachi frappa si fort Mayuri qu'il explosa et pris plus d'une semaine à retrouver son apparence normale.

Une nouvelle cicatrice rejoignait la collection d'Ikkaku.

 **13\. L'illusion prit la place de l'idylle.**

Et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, Ikkaku noya ses larmes dans le saké jusqu'à ce que ce soit ses larmes qui s'y noient.

 _Elle ne reviendra pas, abruti._ Il _l'en empêchera même s'il doit la tuer pour ça._

 **14\. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit "je t'aime".**

Ils regrettaient. Mais ils n'osaient plus le faire et encore moins le murmurer dans leurs rêves. Hôzukimaru hurlait dans son crâne. Et malgré sa présence éternelle, il se sentait vide. Dépossédé du troisième fragment de son âme qu'il retrouva trop tard.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'Hôzukimaru comprenait.

 **15\. Elle n'hésita pas à se sacrifier pour son Mayuri-sama.**

Mais ses dernières pensées furent pour Ikkaku. _Il_ ne pouvait pas lui voler ça.

 **16\. Ikkaku n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de la protéger.**

Parce que Nemu était aussi forte que lui – voire plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître le nom de son zanpakutô pour tout détruire sur son passage. Et elle était _gracieuse_ en provoquant l'apocalypse.

 **17\. Ikkaku regrettait de ne pas avoir ressenti ce besoin.**

Lorsqu'Yhwach mordit enfin la poussière et que Kurotsuchi Mayuri revint seul, Ikkaku regrettait de ne pas s'être sacrifié à sa place. Parce qu'elle aurait encore été _là_ , si ça avait été le cas.

 **18\. Aucune femme ne l'égalait.**

Et aucune autre femme ne l'égalera jamais.

 **19\. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu son soleil.**

Kenpachi aussi. Mais contrairement à son tout nouveau vice-capitaine, son soleil à lui – petit, rose et _épuisant_ – rayonnait désormais dans son monde intérieur en tant que zanpakutô.

 **20\. C'était la septième.**

Et une huitième Nemu avait pris sa place. Mais ce n'était plus elle, nota Ikkaku dans un soupir nostalgique alors qu'il passa à côté de Nemuri Hachigo sans la voir.


End file.
